More than he bargained for
by Sparoe
Summary: Alfred and Matthew journey to Francis and Arthur's for Christmas. Turns out Matthew gets more than he asks for.. Merry Christmas all or Happy Holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas XD Just a short one-shot. M to be safe


_Merry Christmas to all the Hetalia fans~_

Matthew strummed his fingers on the steering wheel of the car as he gazed at the world outside the window. His eyes were threatening to close on him as jet lag nagged at his body, making it feel much later then the 1PM it was. He knew he should of flew in earlier but was unable to book the flight, which left him here.

_At least tonight shouldn't be so bad_. He thought, since he did come a day earlier then had been originally planned. He was looking forward to a nice long bath and a quiet night..

"They didn't have anything with maple but I got you something even better, hamburgers!" A loud obnoxious voice boomed as a paper bag already laced with grease stains was shoved in his face. It took a moment for the tired Canadian to register the sound, smell and paper bag before he carefully pushed the bag out of his vision and shook his head, watching his quiet night shatter to pieces and be stomped upon.

"N..No Al, it's okay, you can have my share." He said, looking over at his twin who had taken no time at all to start shoving food into his mouth.

"Mmm! That's fine!" Alfred said through a mouthful of burger, though Matthew was almost unable to make them out at all. He sighed quietly, so quietly it wasn't audible over the chewing and slurping from the next seat over, as he started the car and backed out of the parking space and merged back onto the highway.

"So you called Arthur right? To tell them we were coming earlier?" Matthew asked, sliding his eyes to his brother.

It was a good thing he did because he couldn't make out any of the words the blonde said, the only thing that he recognized was the nodding of the head.

"O..Okay.." he said, hoping that it was alright to trust Al on matters such as this. He would of done it himself but at the last moment he noticed Kumajiro had hidden his passport so he had to search the house, a game which he did not think was funny one bit, and neither did the bear when the Canadian told him he wasn't going to get any pancakes anytime soon.

_Guess he didn't want me to leave_. Matthew thought sadly, though he ended up jumping as a loud beat thumped through the beat, shaking the car and the occupants.

"HAHAHA scared you Mattie~" Alfred laughed, poking Matthew.

"S..stop Al.." Matthew muttered, earning him nothing but another poke. "Al..I'm trying to drive."

Poke. Poke. Poke. Alfred was smirking at the flush on Matthew's face and the fact that he was getting away with the task without being yelled at. If he had done this to Arthur he would of been both smacked on the head, hard, and been called a 'bloody wanker' or what ever British saying he would chose at the moment. Alfred poked Matthew hard in the side, causing the Canadian to yelp and the car to swerve into on coming traffic. A loud honk from the car coming towards them, Matthew just was able to swerve the car back into their lane.

"Alfred. You almost got us killed!" Matthew yelled, in his angry-but-still-deathly-quiet manner that he usually used.

"Aww but you didn't. It was because I was here and channeled you mental energy to get us back into the right lane. If anything you should thank me for being your hero and saving your life." Alfred said with a smile, leaning back into his chair and nodding his head happily.

Matthew said nothing, though he was thinking about what a fucking idiot his brother was.

Luckily it was only ten minutes from their destination and they pulled into the drive way of Arthur and Francis' house.

Matthew rung the doorbell, waited a moment, though he had to hold Alfred's wrist so he wouldn't ring it fifty times, before rapping the door with his foot, both hands still preoccupied in holding Al. "Nobody home?" He pondered, pulling the key from his pocket and opening the door.

The air was warmer inside and it made goose bumps run up and down Matthew's body as he stepped inside, Alfred close behind. Alfred kicked the door close with a loud bang and he yelled,  
"Hey! The Hero and his sidekick have arrived!"

_S..side kick? Maple.. _Matthew thought, mentally shaking his head.

They were greeted with nothing but the soft sound of Christmas music. "Let's go Mattie!" Alfred exclaimed, grabbing his brother's wrist and dragging his up the stairs and towards the sound.

They were standing outside a wooden door and the music was shaking the door in it's frame, acting like a sound proof barrier to both sides.

"Lets go in!"

"Al, shouldn't we knock."

"Nah! Why would we do something stupid like that?" He asked, pushing the door open.

Matthew wished Alfred hadn't done that once he saw what lay before him.

Arthur was pinned under Francis, who was playing small soft kissing up and down the nape of his neck. At the same moment he was thrusting in and out of the smaller blonde, making him moan with pure pleasure. Who knows how long that had been doing it, for Arthur cried out Francis' name as white cover the sheets. Francis quickly followed and the pair collapsed limp, bodies tangled together.

"I think I just threw up a little." Al muttered, all excitement gone from his face and he's gone pale with just a dusting of red on his cheek, a mirror image of his twin.

Matthew just stared in pure horror, not able to mouth that he too felt the same way. Alfred slipped out of the bedroom, for once without a sound but Matthew wasn't so lucky, knocking over the lamp and framed photos on the table.

Both Francis and Arthur looked up and looked shocked to see their son looking at them.

"S...surprise?" Matthew offered as Alfred face palmed from behind him. Never again would Matthew trust Alfred to call for him, for by the look on their faces, neither Arthur or Francis was expecting them.

That fucking idiot.


End file.
